


Come out where ever you are

by TheWildOmega



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega





	

"Where is she?!" Hellboy yelled to the agents currently walking back into the building. They all looked to him in fear before shaking their heads. "Clay?" He asked and saw as his friend gave a short chuckle, "Hiding from you no doubt. She got off truck as soon as we pulled up." he said while unloading the equipment. Giving a growl the red half demon went in search of his wife. 

y/n peeked around the corner, making sure her husband wasn't anywhere down the hall. She had to hide from him until he had calmed down. Y/n knew he was going to be pissed that she went on that mission like he told her not to. She understood where he was coming from, being two months pregnant with their fist child he wanted to keep her safe. It wasn't like the mission was to terribly dangerous, just a rouge gorgon and all she had to do was say a spell not fight. Hearing heavy footsteps come down the hall behind her she quickly took off. Running into the library she looked around for any place to hide, catching the attention of their friend Abe. "You know he is not going to be very happy when he finds you." he said. Glancing at the fish man y/n rolled her eyes, "He is just worried about you." he went on while she crawled under the sofa. "It was just a Gorgon." y/n groaned out form under it. Hearing the door open her eyes went wide and y/n quickly hid back under the couch. 

She watched as black boots walked across the stone floor of the library. "Alright Abe where's she at?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Where's who?" Abe asked as he swam around the tank. "Don't play stupid. I heard you talking before I came in here." "I am not in this." was all Abe said, refusing to get in between his two friends. "Y/N... I'm not mad, I just want to talk." he said in a strained voice, trying to keep his temper down. "Liar." she whispered before slapping her hand over her mouth. Seeing his boots turn towards her she bit her lip. "Come out, come out where ever you are." he said in a cocky voice. Hearing him lift piece by piece of furniture she knew hers would be next. When his hand held onto the bottom of the couch she quickly rolled out of the other side and made a run for it. "Hey!" he said as he jumped over the couch and ran after her down the hallway towards your shared room. 

Running down the hall y/n could hear him close behind her. Getting to the room she went to push the large metal door shut when he got to it and pushed back. "Gaaa!" she grunted as she pushed on the door as hard as she could. It was no use as her supernatural husband's strength out weighed her own. Opening the door he quickly caught her as she went to run again. "Got you!" he boasted into her neck. Throwing her over his shoulder he ignored her kicking and squirming as she tried to escape. Throwing her on the bed he grabbed her ankle with his hand when she went to crawl away. Moving to lay on the bed beside her he smacked her backside, "Hold still." he said as he began to undress her. Pulling her pants down her legs was no problem but when he couldn't get her shirt over her head he gave a growl before ripping it down the middle. 

When he had y/n in nothing but her black undies he looked over her body for any injury she may have gotten on the mission. Seeing none she let out a puff of air, "See I'm fine..." she said but he just growled. "That's not the point. You knew I didn't want you going and you went anyway!" He said "People were dying red, there was no one else." she said but he just gave a loud groan before getting out of bed and pacing the room. "Myers said..." she started but was quickly interrupted when yellow eyes turned to glare at her, "Myers?! Why does it not surprise me that you do as he said." he growled making y/n look at him in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a low voice. At that time a loud knock filled the room. "WHAT!?" hellboy yelled. "I was just coming by to give y/n the mission report form." Myers voice said from the other side of the door and Hellboy quickly looked to her with an annoyed look. "Oh look your boyfriend brought you a present." he said with clear mock in his voice. He didn't trust her she thought. Feeling tears fall from her eyes she jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

When hellboy saw the tears fall from his love's eyes he knew he had spoken out of turn. He watched as the woman ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and hearing the lock click into place. "Damnit." He growled. "Hello." he heard from the door and stomped over to rip it open. Standing there was john. "Snatching the papers from him he went to slam the door shut in his face when he heard the man speak up. "Don't be mad at y/n. I'm the one that asked her to come on the mission. I knew you were busy and we needed one of you. I'm sorry." he said. Taking a deep breath so that he wouldn't rip the man to pieces he nodded his head before making his way back into the room. Sitting the papers on the table he walked over to the bathroom door. Hearing sniffling coming from inside he felt his heart ache with the guilt that he had hurt her. Raising his hand he knocked lightly on the frosted glass. "Y/n... babe can I come in?" At first nothing happened until he heard the lock click. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to see his wife sitting on the floor across the room by the bath tub. Her knees were pulled up and she was hugging them close to her body with her face looking away from him. Walking over to her he sat on the floor beside her. Bringing his flesh hand up he caresses her thigh with his knuckles. "I'm sorry babe." he said in a low voice. Hellboy never apologized, so to hear him say it she knew he meant it but that didn't mean what he said still didn't hurt. "You don't trust me." y/n whispered and heard him sigh. "I trust you, I don't trust other men. I know what they think when they look at you. I know what they want to do because it's the same thing I want to do every time I look at ya." he said in a low growl. 

Meeting his eyes you looked deep into them. "Do you think I have no control, just because they look at me doesn't mean I am going to fall for them... I love you not them. I want you not them." You told him gently. Seeing him give a small smile he moved to lift her and sit her in his lap. Looking down into his eyes he slowly scanned his yellow orbs down her body. Getting to her belly that had only a small bump he full out grinned and placed his flesh hand over her womb. "What did I ever do to deserve you. You love me even when I act like a fool, you give me a child even though I'm a child myself. How can I make it up to you?" he said as he peppered her shoulder and neck with light kisses. "Mmmhmm." she hummed giving a small shrug of your shoulders. "How about a bath?" he asked with a smirk, knowing she always enjoyed baths. When she nodded her head against his chest he chuckled before pulling the leaver on the bathtub with his tail. As the bathtub filled up he continued to rub her back and kiss her. When the water was almost full he turned it off and pulled back from her lips. "I need to get undr..." he started before she raised her hand and snapped her fingers making him naked under her. Chuckling he slowly stood, holding her to him before stepping into the hot water and sinking down to sit in the tub with her in his lap. 

Y/n have a deep sigh as he ran his warm hand over her back, letting the hot water drip down her spine. She hummed when she felt him placing small licks and bites on her shoulder. Instantly she could feel her arousal, blaming the pregnancy hormones for making her so horny all the time. It didn't take long for her husband to feel her nipples harden against his chest  an gave a smirk before moving his stone hand to grip her ass cheek and pull her sex to rub against his hard member. Trailing his flesh hand to her breast he cupped the mound in his palm and gave a small squeeze. Hearing a soft moan escape her lips he smirked before clamming her lips with his own. Rubbing her nipple with the pad of his thumb he slowly lifted her up and lined himself up with her sex. Easing her down on his cock she gave a small whimper at the stretch but he heard as it quickly turned into a moan. Once he was fully inside of her he rocked her hips with his hand on her ass. Moving his flesh hand to her grab her wrists he moved to hold them behind her back. Bringing his tail up he wrapped it around her wrists to hold her in place while his hand went back to her breast. When she began to moan and whine he felt her pull on her hands and gave a chuckle. "Ah ah. I'm in control darling... You let me take care of you." he purred into her neck before giving a bite making her gasp.

No longer being able to stand it he stood from the tub and stepped out. Not caring for the water dropping to the floor he carried her into the bedroom and layed her on the bed. With his stone hand holding himself up he let her hands go for only a second before once again holding them above her head with his tail. Rubbing his flesh hand down her side he gripped her hip hard. Holding her to the bed he began thrusting his hips. It didn't take long for her to scream out his name along with other things that he couldn't understand.  Gritting his teeth he buried his face into her neck and growled out as he filled her with his cum. Giving a few more rolls of his hips before he unwrapped his tail from her wrists and rolled them over to lay her on his chest. When his breaths slowed down he heard her deep breathing and knew she was sleeping. With a smiled he kissed the top of her head. "I truly am the luckiest man on earth."

 


End file.
